In a current radio mobile communications network, when user equipment (English full name: User Equipment, English acronym: UE) is in an idle (English: idle) state, the user equipment generally initiates a mobility management procedure (for example, the user equipment needs to initiate an attach (English: attach) procedure or a tracking area update (English full name: Tracking Area Update, English acronym: TAU) procedure) to request to access the network. The initiating a mobility management procedure may include the following steps:
The UE establishes a radio resource control protocol (English full name: Radio Resource Control, English acronym: RRC) connection to a base station. After the RRC connection is established, the UE sends a mobility management request (for example, an attach request or a TAU request) to a core network entity by using the base station. The core network entity responds to the mobility management request, so that the UE can access the network. The core network entity herein may be a mobility management entity (English full name: Mobility Management Entity, English acronym: MME), a serving GPRS node (English full name: Serving GPRS SUPPORT Node, English acronym: SGSN), or a mobile switching center (English full name: Mobility Switch Center, English acronym: MSC).
In practical application, a failure case may exist in the foregoing mobility management procedure initiated by the UE to the core network entity by using the base station, and after the procedure fails, the UE may continue to initiate the foregoing mobility management procedure. However, when a quantity of continuous failures exceeds a specific threshold (for example five failures), the UE may start a preset timer. When the timer exceeds preset duration, the UE continues to initiate the foregoing mobility management procedure. Currently, the preset duration of the timer in the UE is usually relatively long. For example, preset duration of a timer T3402 of some UEs that use a 4G network is 12 minutes, and preset duration of a timer T3302 of some UEs that use a 2G or 3G network is also 12 minutes.
It can be learned that, in the foregoing technology, when a quantity of continuous failures of a mobility management procedure initiated by UE exceeds a specific threshold, the UE needs to wait for a relatively long time before the UE can initiate the mobility management procedure again, which leads to an extremely low network access speed of the UE.